Bigg Boss Kannada 5
Housemates Along with the usual celebrity contestants, the housemates of this season includes contestants selected through online audition process. The total of 17 housemates include 11 celebrities and 6 commoners. Wild-card entries Three contestants entered the house through wild cards. Presenter Akul Balaji was the second entrant who promoted his new dance reality television reality show Master Dancer. Actresses Lasya and Samyuktha Hegde were the final two entrants. Hegde was evicted from the house a few days later after she assaulted Sameer Acharya for allegedly touching her inappropriately. However, later she admitted in the confession room that Acharya was not at fault and that she reacted at the "heat of the moment". Episodes The episodes were broadcast on Colors Super between 8:00 and 9:30 p.m. (IST) daily. The episodes and highlights were also released on the website and app Voot after the telecast. Nominations table Notes : This housemate was the current House Captain. : This Housemate was directly nominated for eviction by Bigg Boss. : This Housemate was granted immunity from nominations. : This Housemate was Ejected from the house. * : As the captain, Anupama had the power to directly nominate one housemate, and she picked Niveditha's name for eviction. * : Chandru had a Special Adhikara to nominate 3 housemates instead of two. Captain Shruthi had the power to save one nominated housemate, and she decided to save Karthik. * : Diwakar and Shruthi were directly nominated by Bigg Boss. Sameer became the first captain as a commoner. Anupama was directly nominated by Sameer. * : Sameer had a Special Adhikara to nullify the nominations made by one housemate, and he chose to nullify the nominations made by Anupama. Karthik was directly nominated by Captain Riaz. Tejaswini walked out of the house due to her father's health condition. She re-entered the house a day later. * : An open nomination process took place in the garden area in Week 5. But Karthik exercised his Super Adhikara by nominating two people in the confession room. Captain Chandan had the power to save one nominated housemate, and he decided to save Riaz. * : On account of winning the General Knowledge quiz, Niveditha became the youngest captain in the history of Bigg Boss Kannada. Chandru was directly nominated by Niveditha for eviction. There was no eviction in Week 6. Krishi re-entered the Bigg Boss House as a contestant. * : Karthik Jayram became the captain of the house. The housemates were asked to nominate two people whom they want to save this week. Diwakar was directly nominated by Karthik for eviction. * : Jagan became the captain of the house. Vaishnavi enters the house as a wild card contestant. Except for Jagan and Vaishnavi, all the other housemates are directly nominated for eviction by Bigg Boss. Vaishnavi exited the house on Day 54 due to recurring health issues. * : Krishi became the new captain of the house. While Lasya Nagraj entered the house as a wild card contestant, Samyuktha Hegde arrived as a guest. Sameer was directly nominated by Krishi for eviction. * : Bigg Boss announced that a captain will not be appointed this week. The women nominate two male housemates; the men nominate two female housemates. Karthik exercised his Super Adhikara to directly nominate Lasya. Guest Samyuktha Hegde was ejected from the house for assaulting her fellow housemate, Sameer Acharya. * : Riaz became the captain for the second time and uses his powers to directly nominate Diwakar. Sreenivasan is sent to the secret room. Sameer is evicted in a surprise midnight eviction, but he too joins Sreenivasan in the secret room. * : Diwakar is sent to the secret room. Riaz exercises his Super Adhikara to nominate Krishi, Anupama, Shruthi, and Karthik. Sameer becomes the captain for the second time and directly nominates Anupama for eviction. * : Anupama becomes the captain and directly nominates Chandan for eviction. Shruthi exercises her Super Adhikara to learn the nominations made by Chandan and Riaz. * : All the housemates are nominated for eviction this week. As a result, a captain was not appointed as well. * : Sameer was the last housemate to be evicted before the finale. As a result, Niveditha, Chandan, Shruthi, Diwakar, and Karthik qualify for the finale as the Top 5 finalists. Nominations count References Kannada 5 Category:2017 Indian television seasons Category:Bigg Boss Kannada